scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury Black
Mercury Black is a RWBY character in Jade's gang. He is not shipped, and Jade does not plan him to be shipped. In RWBY, Mercury works under Cinder Fall, the main antagonist for the series so far. His father was the assassin Marcus Black. Appearance Mercury is a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and silver-gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, and black pants with gray stripes on the outside. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandanna draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. His shoes are a pair of black boots. In Fall, it's revealed Mercury's legs have been replaced with prosthetic ones, which attach part-way up his thighs. These legs are usually hidden, due to him always wearing pants and a pair of shoes. His armor hides what appear to be oddly-shaped scars on the outer sides and backs of both of his arms. Personality TBA History Not much is known about Mercury's history other than his father was assassin Marcus Black, who taught him to fight. However, it's implied that Marcus was an alcoholic, and beat Mercury often. Eventually, Mercury fought his father and killed him, though the circumstances surrounding this are unknown. It's possible Mercury just got tired of his dad's alcoholism and beatings, or Marcus wanted to see his son's skills. Unbeknownst to him, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai had seen the battle, and approached him afterwards. While originally Cinder had come to recruit Marcus, she recruited Mercury instead once she found out that he had killed Marcus. Later, the three attacked the Fall Maiden, Amber, and defeated her. Cinder started taking her power, but before the transfer could finish, Qrow Branwen severed the connection and the three disappeared. It's also revealed that Mercury's legs have been replaced with prosthetic ones by this time. The rest of Mercury's history is unknown. Relationships TBA Weapons Boots Mercury's boots are also his weapon. They have a firing mechanism built into them, allowing him to shoot bullets at his opponents. It seems he has two different types of bullets, as well. These are: * Seeking Bullets: These bullets seek out the target. * Smoke/Steam Bullets: Bullets that explode to release smoke or steam. Possibly some type of Dust bullet. The bullets can also be controlled through Dust use, first seen in Lessons Learned when Mercury starts spinning around on his hands while firing, creating a tornado of bullets that spin around him before launching toward the opponent. (It was revealed in Shane's letter about RT that he did this in memory of Monty, for originally the arena was gonna have a lot of walls and Mercury's bullets were supposed to ricochet off them, but when Monty died, the team changed it so it was an open arena.) Prosthetic Legs These legs have been shown to be able to fire blasts of air, able to propel him away from something or help him block an attack. They're dark-gray in color, with a couple lighter gray parts. Blue rectangles of something are encircled in them below the knee. It's possible this might be where the ammunition for the air blasts is stored. The prosthetics are very durable, able to withstand attacks that have the capability to severely reduce Mercury's Aura. So far, they've protected Mercury against a nearly point-black literal firestorm, a storm of frozen leaves and a direct point-blank blast from one of Ember Celica's shells. Mercury also used his prosthetic legs to block a massive strike from Yatsuhashi's sword that was powerful enough to cause the geyser field biome they were in to erupt, doing it while lying on his back where he had no leverage at all and taking little damage to his Aura. Semblance & Abilities Semblance As of now, Mercury's Semblance is unknown. Abilities TBA Trivia & Author's Notes * All rights to the original character go to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I simply put him in my gang cause he's my favorite character. ** Speaking of that, Mercury has somehow become my fave RWBY character despite the fact I usually don't like the villains. * Mercury is a silver metal, the only metal to be liquid at room temperature. It is also the name of the Roman god of all travelers (From thieves to merchants to anything in-between) and thievery. * Technically, Mercury's prosthetic legs are first revealed in Fall. However, Beginning of the End, which reveals his backstory along with Emerald's and a little of Cinder's, shows that he got them somewhere in-between meeting Cinder Fall and fighting Amber. * Some of this is my own speculation based off what we've seen of him in RWBY and what's on the RWBY Wiki, and should in no way be taken as fact. Gallery TBA Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Male Category:Gang members from anime